Na złość wszystkim
by Poisoned-Stories.pl
Summary: Harry i Draco mają dość podporządkowywania się wszystkim dookoła. Postanawiają, pomimo swojej rzekomej, wzajemnej nienawiści, przełamać nakreślony przez ludzi wizerunek i wywołać aferę na całą szkołę (a nawet czarodziejki świat). Gdzieś w tym wszystkim znajdzie się również Mistrz Eliksirów, który jako jeden z nielicznych nie da się oszukać. Fake HP/DM, później HP/SS (slash)!
1. Część 1 - Zróbmy to

**Poison:** _Hej! Zacznę od tego, że do napisania tego opowiadania zainspirował mnie serial, który pewnie część z Was skojarzy, czytając pierwszą część. Zaznaczam, że nie jest to w żaden sposób kopia filmu, użyczyłam jedynie sam pomysł "udawania". :)_

_Tak jak napisałam na moim profilu, opowiadanie zostanie skończone do grudnia, a rozdziały publikowane będą systematycznie!_

**Część I: Zróbmy to**

Mogłoby się wydawać, że Hermiony Granger nic już w życiu nie zdziwi. Jednak oto stała, Panna Wszystko-Wiem-I-Z-Pewnością-Was-Oświecę, z rozdziawioną buzią, spoglądając na całującą się parę. Gdyby nie siedziała, prawdopodobnie upadłaby z wrażenia. Może nie tyle dlatego, że ów widok ją zaskoczył, ale ponieważ nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że te dwie osoby może łączyć coś więcej niż wzajemna, nieokiełznana nienawiść. Lecz w końcu, jak to się mówi, od miłości do nienawiści jest całkiem niedaleko. Zerknęła podejrzliwie na swojego przyjaciela i szukała w nim oznak rozbawienia czy nawet przerażenia, dostrzegła jednak coś o wiele bardziej... interesującego. Harry Potter wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego co ona! Jego twarz była zarumieniona, a oczy szukały ziemi, w której mógłby się zakopać. Po chwili jednak wyglądał jakby się otrząsnął i spojrzał na osobę, która przed chwilą go pocałowała. Cała szkoła widziała jak dzielą pierwszy dla niego pocałunek w życiu. W dodatku z drugim mężczyzną.  
>W dodatku z Draco Malfoyem.<p>

_4 godziny wcześniej_

To był dla Harry'ego ciężki rok. Zmarła jedyna osoba, którą mógł szczerze nazwać rodziną. Dursleyowie ani odrobinę nie przejęli się jego żałobą. Wręcz przeciwnie. Gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, że ojciec chrzestny jego siostrzeńca nie żyje, robili wszytko by odegrać się za lata szantażowania. Harry pozwalał im się nękać, ponieważ przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy nie miał nawet sił by walczyć. Czuł się bezsilny. Miał wrażenie, że walka nie ma sensu, skoro i tak nie przynosi korzyści. Walczył w departamencie i co mu to dało? Naraził swoich przyjaciół, Zakon Feniksa, dyrektora, a ostatecznie doprowadził do śmierci Syriusza. Dopiero po tym zrozumiał jaka dokładnie jest jego rola. Co ciąży na jego barkach. Jak istotne zadanie powierzono mu, gdy jeszcze nie potrafił nawet mówić. Z początku traktował to jak mit, historyjkę, którą rodzice starają się zmotywować dzieci do działania. Ale to nie była żadna legenda. To była najprawdziwsza prawda.  
>Harry miał zabić Voldemorta, uratować życia, które nie zostały jeszcze odebrane.<br>Powrót do szkoły oznaczał zderzenie się z tym faktem i stawienie czoła ciekawskim spojrzeniom. Część ludzi otwarcie składała kondolencje, część go kompletnie ignorowała, byli też tacy, a dokładniej uczniowie Slytherinu, którzy uznali to za świetną okazję do kpin i żartów. Harry nie dawał się sprowokować. Po prostu unikał tłumów, odsunął się od ludzi i w ciszy zajmował nauką. Jedyną zaletą obecnej sytuacji były więc wyraźnie poprawiające się oceny, dzięki czemu Hermiona chodziła za nim w skowronkach, wierząc, że odkryła bratnią duszę. Nocami, gdy dokuczały mu koszmary, wędrował po korytarzach i obserwował mieniące się na niebie gwiazdy lub siedział przy oknie i drzemał wdychając świeże powietrze. Tak było i tej nocy. Opierał się o ścianę, podziwiając nocne niebo. Myślał o tym, co przyniesie dla niego przyszłość. Czy zupełnie odsunie się od znajomych, czy może w końcu znajdzie chęć do życia. Tak bardzo chciał z kimś porozmawiać, ale nie chciał już więcej zadręczać nikogo swoimi problemami. Westchnął cicho i oparł głowę o zimny kamień, pozwalając otulić się ciszy.  
>- Kolejna urwana noc, Potter? - usłyszał za plecami. Odwrócił się i miał ochotę ponownie westchnąć.<br>- Malfoy. Nie masz lepszego zajęcia niż śledzenie mnie? - zapytał, wstając i szykując się do odejścia. Po sekundzie jednak zauważył, że oczy Ślizgona były mocno zaczerwienione, a twarz delikatnie zarumieniona. - Wszystko w porządku? - dodał, nawet nie myśląc o tym, co mówi.  
>- Co masz na myśli? - odparł lekko zakłopotany, odwracając gwałtownie głowę, chcąc zasłonić spuchnięte oczy. - To nie twój interes, Potter!<br>Harry obserwował chwilę blondyna, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Fakt, nie lubił go. Uważał go za podłego, pełnego jadu człowieka, który prawdopodobnie skończy jako Śmierciożerca, jednak śmierć Syriusza uświadomiła go, że w końcu wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Wszyscy popełniamy błędy i nie zawsze umiemy się na nich uczyć. Może Malfoy jeszcze nie przekroczył granicy na tyle, by zrozumieć swoje złe postępowanie? Kto wie, może gdyby sytuacja potoczyła się inaczej, chłopak stojący przed nim mógłby zostać jego przyjacielem? Zaśmiał się w duchu i pokręcił głową.  
>- Cóż, widzę, że coś cię dręczy, a skoro jesteśmy tutaj sami to uznałem, że zapytam - powiedział to tak spokojnie i wyrozumiale, że błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. - Ale rozumiem, że nie jestem osobą, z którą chciałbyś dzielić swoje sekrety. Tak więc...<br>- Czekaj! - Draco nie potrafił kontrolować wyrwanego z ust słowa. Speszył się i spojrzał ponownie w ścianę. - I tak nikt ze Ślizgonów by się tym nie interesował. To nie Gryfoni, którzy biegną z pomocą, jak ktoś złamie paznokieć. Ich nie obchodzi nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa.  
>Wow. To było zdecydowanie niespodziewane. Draco Malfoy krytykujący Slytherin. Harry przez chwilę myślał nawet, że wciąż śpi a to jakiś dziwaczny sen rodem z alternatywnego świata. Ale nic z tych rzeczy. To była całkowita prawda. Czy powinien wykorzystać okazję, by poznać swojego szkolnego wroga?<br>- Pokłóciłem się z ojcem - wyszeptał w końcu. - Powiedział, że jak skończę szkołę każe mi się ożenić z wybraną przez niego dziewczyną w celu podtrzymania naszego rodu. Czy moje życie naprawdę ma być dyktowane przez mojego ojca? Mam już tego dość. - Widać było, że wyznanie to zaskoczyło jego samego. Fakt. Lucjusz Mafloy próbował każdego zdominować, zwłaszcza swoją rodzinę. Nic dziwnego, że stworzył dla syna plan, który nie podlegał żadnej dyskusji.  
>- Przykro mi... - To jedyne, co był w stanie powiedzieć w obecnej chwili.<br>- A wiesz dlaczego mi jest przykro, Potter? - syknął Malfoy. Niespodziewana złość zbiła Gryfona z tropu. Niepewnie sięgnął w stronę kieszeni, szykując się do wyjęcia różdżki. Jednak Draco ciągnął dalej. - Przykro mi, że nie wiem jak pokazać ojcu, że to moje życie i moja sprawa co robię. Przykro mi, że raz na zawsze nie mogę wyrwać się spod jego kontroli i udowodnić, że dam sobie radę. Tylko w ten sposób się od niego uwolnię.  
>- Dlaczego niby nie możesz tego zrobić? - zapytał zaciekawiony Harry, siadając ponownie przy oknie.<br>- Potter, proszę cię. Mój ojciec każdy wybuch sprzeciwu ignoruje lub wyśmiewa. On nie przyjmuje nawet do wiadomości tego, że mogę myśleć inaczej. Do niego to nie dociera! Merlinie, po co ja w ogóle to mówię...  
>- Nie - przerwał mu Harry, sam nie wierząc, że to mówi. Dawno nie rozmawiał z kimś tak otwarcie jak teraz. Brakowało mu tego... - Nic nie szkodzi. Rozumiem to, naprawdę. To tak jak z moim wujostwem. Traktują mnie jak służącego, nawet nie interesują się tym, co czuję. Rodzina powinna wspierać, a nie sprawiać, że czujemy się zniewoleni przez ich zasady... Na początku lubiłem wracać do Hogwartu, oderwać się od bycia niechcianym lokatorem, ale z czasem zauważyłem, że tu jest podobnie. Ludzie wymagają ode mnie bycia silnym, dobrym Gryfonem, jedni chcą widzieć we mnie mojego ojca, inni wybawiciela świata... Przyklejono mi etykietki i według nich mam żyć, tak jak oni będą tego chcieli.<br>Niebieskie oczy przyglądały się z zaciekawieniem w stronę Gryfona. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru może czuć się podobnie. Ludzie mają o nich wyrobione zdanie, a oni naiwnie podążają za ich wyobrażeniami, chcąc się dopasować. Czy tak ma wyglądać całe ich życie? Mają być marionetkami w rękach swoich rodzin i znajomych?  
>- Może czas pokazać im, że wszystko, co o nas dotychczas myśleli, to kłamstwa? - zapytał w końcu Draco. - Może czas udowodnić im, że nie jesteśmy ich własnością i mamy prawo do podejmowania własnych decyzji?<br>- Jak niby zmierzasz to zrobić? Urządzić apel? - prychnął Harry, wyraźnie zaintrygowany pomysłem Malfoya.  
>- Dam im powód do myślenia - odparł Draco, nakręcając się coraz bardziej. - Jeśli ja, zły, przebiegły Ślizgon, zacznę przyjaźnić się ze Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru, ich świat stanie na głowie!<br>Rozsądek podpowiadał Harry'emu by się wycofać. W końcu co dobrego może przyjść z takiej przyjaźni? Z drugiej jednak strony pomysł Malfoya intrygował go, zwłaszcza, że pierwszy raz tak dobrze im się ze sobą rozmawiało. Tak więc siedzieli jeszcze kilka godzin na korytarzu, rozmawiając i ciesząc się w duchu, że w końcu znaleźli kogoś podobnego do siebie.  
>- Jesteś tego pewny? – zapytał Harry, z każdym krokiem w stronę Wielkiej Sali, tracąc pewność siebie.<br>- Jak jeszcze nigdy – odparł pewnie Ślizgon, dumnie wkraczając w zatłoczone pomieszczenie.  
>Przez chwilę nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Marszcząc brwi, Draco stanął bliżej Gryfona i uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie. Harry, zdezorientowany, odwzajemnił uśmiech. Moment później cała sala skupiła swój wzrok na podejrzanej dwójce. W ich oczach jednak czaiła się przede wszystkim ciekawość i podejrzliwość. Draco był wściekły. Oczekiwał innej reakcji. Spadających z rąk talerzy, krzyków nienawiści, zaskoczenia… Chciał coś wymyślić, coś, co pokazałoby im, że on nie żartuje. Że jest inny niż myślą. Nic tak nie wkurzy ojca jak przyjaźń z Harrym Potterem. Nic… Nagle olśniło go. Zrozumiał, co zdenerwowałoby go jeszcze bardziej. O wiele bardziej. Na jego twarzy pojawił się iście ślizgoński uśmieszek, a Harry widząc to przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Blondyn, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podszedł do niego i objął go ramieniem. Wyszeptał niemal niesłyszalnie:<br>- Teraz albo nigdy, Potter. Pokażmy im.  
>I nachylił się nad nim, łącząc ich wargi. Sala ucichła. Nawet nauczyciele patrzyli w ich stronę, kompletnie zamurowani. Harry był równie zaskoczony, co reszta, lecz szybko oprzytomniał, gdy zobaczył prawdziwą, szczerą radość na twarzy Ślizgona. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Czyżby działanie na złość społeczeństwu miało na niego taki wpływ? Jeśli to był prawdziwy Draco Malfoy, to z pewnością tym razem nie odrzuciłby oferowanej przez niego dłoni. Tak, to mógł być początek naprawdę nietypowej przygody. W głowie Harry'ego rozbrzmiewało tylko jedno pytanie: czy naprawdę ma udawać homoseksualistę, i w dodatku chłopaka Draco Malfoya oraz... jak zamierzają to przeżyć?!<p>

Część 2 planowana: 14.09.2014


	2. Część 2 - Gdzie leży prawda?

**Poison:** _Wybaczcie, miałam wkleić po południu ale nie miałam kiedy. :( Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze! Cieszę się, że pomysł się spodobał i liczę, że kontynuacja również. ;) _

**Część 2 - Gdzie leży prawda?**

Gdy ich usta rozdzieliły się, Harry był przekonany, że na zawsze pozbył się swojej etykietki Złotego Chłopca. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych i chociaż jako Harry Potter powinien być już do tego przyzwyczajony, tym razem miał ochotę uciec i zaszyć się w gdzieś daleko, w ciemnym kącie, nie wychodząc co najmniej przez rok. Może nawet dwa.  
>Od zawsze starał się ukrywać przed innymi swoje zauroczenia. Nie lubił gdy ludzie szeptali o jego życiu miłosnym i tworzyli zmyślone historie, niektóre z nich były naprawdę przerażające. Teraz jednak to on sam dał im powód do plotkowania i wyśmiewania się z niego. W dodatku, co gorsze, we wszystko zamieszany był Ślizgon, który przez lata starał się zamienić jego życie w piekło.<br>Teraz stał tu, spoglądając na niego z nieukrywaną radością, w której kryła się jednak niepohamowana żądza zobaczenia miny Lucjusza Malfoya, gdy dowie się z kim "w związku" jest jego jedyny syn.  
>Harry musiał w głębi duch przyznać, że podobała mu się idea zobaczenia starszego Malfoya w szoku. Jeszcze bardziej jednak chciał ujrzeć teraz dyrektora. Rozejrzał się i skupił swój wzrok na stole nauczycielskim. Dumbledore najwyraźniej kupił ich przedstawienie, ponieważ intensywnie się im przyglądał zza półokrągłych okularów. Gryfon był zaskoczony tym, że w jego oczach dostrzegł tylko smutek. Zrozumiałby złość, nawet dezaprobatę, ale czemu smutek? To uczucie rozdrażniło go i kompletnie zbiło z tropu. Spojrzenie Dumbledore'a wywoływało w nim poczucie winy. Czy patrzyłby tak na niego, gdyby na miejscu Draco stałaby dziewczyna? A może lepsza byłaby osoba, którą Dumbledore sam by wyznaczył?<br>Harry zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się w stronę zaciekawionego tłumu, podejmując decyzję.  
>- Tak, jestem gejem - powiedział głośno, czując jak jego serce zaczyna przyspieszać. - A Draco Malfoy jest moim chłopakiem. - W sali zaczęły rozbrzmiewać szepty, oklaski a także odgłosy obrzydzenia i śmiechów. Nawet niektórzy Gryfoni skrzywili twarze na jego słowa. Ale teraz nie obchodziło go to. Wreszcie działał po swojemu, nawet jeśli miło by to być tylko udawane. To jego życie, miał prawo robić to, na co ma ochotę i nikt nie ma prawa tego podważać. Syriusz z pewnością by się z nim zgodził. Kochał go i wspierałby go w każdym momencie. Harry był tego absolutnie pewien.<br>Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Ślizgona. O dziwo teraz Draco wyglądał na lekko speszonego. Patrzył niepewnie po sali, próbując zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Harry zaśmiał się w duchu i zlitował się nad nim, chwytając za rękę. W sali rozległy się wiwaty i para spojrzała w stronę stołu Puchonów. Ubrani w żółte barwy uczniowie stali i wiwatowali wesoło, dodając im odwagi. Część szkoły wiedziała, że w Hufflepuffie znajduje się najwięcej homoseksualnych nastolatków, lecz zazwyczaj unikano tego tematu. W tym świecie seksualizm był tematem tabu i dopiero od niedawna młodzi ludzie zaczęli wyjawiać swoje preferencje, podobnie jak wśród mugoli. Choć legalne było wiązanie się z osobą tej samej płci, starsze rody nie pochwalały tego zachowania i jawnie je krytykowały. W końcu kto utrzyma ciągłość ich rodziny, jeśli jedyny syn okaże się homoseksualistą? Istniało wiele legend o mężach, którzy zdradzali żony z młodymi chłopcami, lecz nic nigdy nie było potwierdzone. Każdy wolał odwrócić głowę i wieść spokojne życie i nie mieszać się w niebezpieczne skandale.  
>- Nie martwcie się - odezwał się Gared, jeden z Puchonów z piątego roku. - Zawsze możecie do nas przyjść i się wygadać. Rozumiemy przez co przechodzicie i chętnie wesprzemy naszych nowych kolegów!<br>- Nowych? - zapytał zdezorientowany Harry. - Znamy się kilka lat.  
>- Oj, Harry - zaśmiał się Gared, klepiąc go po ramieniu - Dawniej był Malfoy i Potter, heteroseksualni uczniowie Hogwartu. Teraz są Draco i Harry, nasi homoseksualni przyjaciele.<br>Harry i Draco patrzyli z niedowierzaniem w grupkę potakujących Puchonów. Naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia, w co się wpakowali.  
>Nikt z nich nie dostrzegł jednak czarnych jak smoła oczu, które cały czas przyglądały im się podejrzliwie ze stołu nauczycielskiego. Severus Snape dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niemożliwym jest, by ta dwójka czuła coś do siebie. Jeszcze wczoraj oboje nienawidzili się do szpiku kości. Co było więc powodem takiego zachowania? Musiał się dowiedzieć prawdy, zanim ta cała szopka zaszkodzi im wszystkim. Pomijając fakt, że widok jego chrześniaka całującego się z Potterem był jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jakie mógł zobaczyć.<br>I stwierdził to jako Śmierciożerca.

* * *

><p>Harry unikał spotkania z Ronem i Hermioną. Najpierw chciał porozmawiać w cztery oczy z Draco, aby ustalić jak wyjść z tego całego zamieszania z twarzą. Rozejrzał się i zaciągnął Ślizgona do pustej sali. Ten spojrzał na niego rozzłoszczony.<br>- Co robisz, Potter? Właśnie rozmawiałem z Garedem o ostantim meczu Quidditcha!  
>- Sądziłem, że ustalimy w końcu, na czym stoimy.<br>- Na czym stoimy? - zapytał zdziwiony Malfoy. - Słuchaj, Potter, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że to tylko fikcja...  
>- Oczywiście, że wiem, Malfoy! - warknął Gryfon, przeczesując nerwowo włosy. - Pocałowaliśmy się przed całą szkołą, chyba nie zamierzasz tego tak zostawić.<br>- Co masz na myśli? - W końcu zdobył całą uwagę Draco, który zwęził podejrzliwie oczy i złożył ręce na piersi, czekając na wyjaśnienia.  
>- Myślą, że ze sobą jesteśmy. Będą chcieli wiedzieć, jak to się stało. Musimy coś wymyślić, żeby nie wyjść na totalnych kretynów.<br>Draco przytaknął, zamyślając się. Fakt. Jeśli każdy z nich będzie mówił co innego, ludzie zaczną się zastanawiać o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Co sprowokuje jeszcze więcej plotek, niekoniecznie dla nich przychylnych. Chciał wkurzyć ojca, ale nie chciał doszczętnie psuć sobie opinii... Co to to nie.  
>- Masz rację - przyznał z goryczą. - Co proponujesz?<br>- Musimy udawać parę przez jakiś czas. Potrzebujemy odpowiedzi na pytania, jakie mogą zadawać. Jak do tego doszło, że jesteśmy razem i przydałoby się też chociaż trochę poznać... Tak mi też się to nie podoba, ale, jakbyś zapomniał, to ty wszystko zacząłeś.

Dwadzieścia minut później Harry i Draco stali się parą, która po kryjomu powstała już tydzień temu, gdy spotkali się w bibliotece i zaczęli zwierzać ze swoich problemów. Oczywiście nikomu nie zdradzą, o czym wtedy rozmawiali, ale zbliżyło ich to do siebie i postanowili wspierać się nawzajem. Ukrywali to, bojąc się reakcji ludzi, jednak w końcu zebrali w sobie na tyle odwagi by ujawnić swoje preferencje.  
>Harry dowiedział się, że ulubiony kolor Draco to niebieski. Uwielbia dania z kaczki, natomiast nienawidzi zielonych warzyw. Od dziecka interesowały go zaklęcia, dlatego to jego ulubiony przedmiot. Pije zdecydowanie za dużo kawy i nałogowo czyta magazyny sportowe. W przyszłości chciałby zostać zawodowym graczem Quidditcha ale chce to osiągnąć samemu, nie dzięki działaniom swojego ojca, który zresztą bardziej widzi go w roli wpływowego polityka.<br>Draco dowiedział się, że ulubionym kolorem Harry'ego jest, oczywiście, czerwony. Lubi jeść dosłownie wszystko, łącznie ze szpinakiem i innymi, według Draco, obrzydliwymi rzeczami. Poznał jego nieciekawe dzieciństwo, w dużym skrócie. Wie, że interesuje się obroną przed Czarną Magią oraz warzeniem eliksirów, niestety przez Snape'a niezbyt może sobie pozwolić na rozwijanie tego zainteresowania. Lubi grać w Quidditcha ale nie sprawia mu to takiej radości jak dawniej. Nie wie, co chce robić w przyszłości ale na pewno nie chce być Aurorem ani pracować w Ministerstwie.

Oboje zauważyli, że nigdy nie dowiedzieli się o sobie tyle jak przez te kilkanaście minut. Chociaż większość energii wykorzystywali na wzajemną nienawiść, nigdy tak naprawdę nie interesowało ich, kim jest osoba, której tak bardzo nie lubią. Harry poczuł się źle z tym faktem. Zawsze traktował Malfoya jak najgorsze zło. Szydził z niego, obrzucał wyzwiskami. Pomyślał, że może Snape miał trochę racji w tym, że jest podobny do swojego ojca. Nie wiedział, czemu tak bardzo go to zabolało. Draco, o dziwo, wydawał się całkiem normalną osobą. Posiadał normalne zainteresowania i pragnienia. Miał zwyczajne plany na przyszłość, chciał po prostu żyć po swojemu - zupełnie jak on.  
>Niestety wychowanie ojca zrobiło swoje. Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdyby jego rodzice żyli, też byłby inny? Czy James Potter wychowałby go na drugiego Draco? Przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie, opinie Malfoya o mugolach i o czarodziejskich rodach. Ciekawiło go, jak jego ojciec widział to wszystko. Czy również wyśmiewałby Weasleyów? Skoro był w stanie nękać ze znajomymi biednego Ślizgona, upokarzać go przy całej szkole, mimo dezaprobaty jego mamy - Lilly Evans, to czy Ron byłby dla niego kolejnym celem do żartów?<br>Harry przełknął ślinę. Przerażało go, że to wszystko, co mówił Snape mogło być prawdą. Gdyby James żył, Harry stałby się jego szkolną kopią. Ta myśl skłoniła go do poznania Draco Malfoya takim, jakim jest naprawdę. Wierzył, że pod tą przykrywką, wykreowaną przez Lucjusza, czai się zupełnie inny człowiek.  
>Pytanie tylko, czy to, co odkryje Harry nie okaże się o wiele gorsze.<p>

* * *

><p>Po opuszczeniu pokoju postanowili rozejść się i poczekać na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Wchodząc po schodach do dormitorium, Harry zaczął powoli żałować tego, co stało się w Wielkiej Sali. Zrozumiał, że będzie musiał okłamać swoich przyjaciół. Z drugiej jednak strony ciekawiło go, jak zareagują na to przedstawienie. Po śmierci Syriusza nie miał z nimi zbyt dobrego kontaktu i zaczął się martwić, że już nigdy nie będzie tak jak dawniej. To była ich ostateczna próba. Okażą mu wsparcie? Czy może wyśmieją i odsuną się na dobre? Prawdę powiedziawszy Harry nie miał pojęcia, czego może się spodziewać. Uświadomił sobie, że tak jak Draco, wcale nie znał swoich przyjaciół tak dobrze, jak mu się zdawało.<br>Czekali na niego przed kominkiem. Ich grobowe miny wcale nie zwiastowały nic dobrego. Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona.  
>- Harry... Jak mogłeś? - zapytała drżącym głosem. - Draco Malfoy?<br>No tak. Tego nie przemyślał. Hermiona nienawidziła Malfoya i miała ku temu dobry powód. Jak wyjaśnij nagły związek z kimś, kto obrażał jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę? Postanowił, że w tym aspekcie będzie z nimi całkowicie szczery.  
>- Draco nie jest taki, jak ci się wydaje - odparł, nabierając pewności siebie. - Wierz mi, że sam to dopiero niedawno zrozumiałem. Ma wady, owszem, ale warto go poznać. JA chcę go poznać. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiecie.<br>- Zrozumiemy? - odezwał się Ron, zaciskając pięści. - Warto go poznać? Człowieku, co ty brałeś. To Malfoy! Syn Śmierciożercy! Na pewno to jakaś jego nowa sztuczka, a ty jak zwykle się na wszystko nabierasz!  
>Och. To zabolało mocniej niż powinno. Harry dokładnie wiedział, o co chodzi Ronowi. Gdyby rozpoznał fałszywą wizję nigdy nie doszłoby do sytuacji w Ministerstwie. Spojrzał się na swojego przyjaciela i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czy tak go właśnie postrzega? Jako naiwnego debila, który daje sobą manipulować? Czy nie zauważyłby podstępu w zachowaniu Malfoya? A może naprawdę to wszystko było ukartowane?<br>Nie. Harry w to nie wierzył. Taka afera na pewno nie byłaby na rękę Lucjuszowi.  
>- Zaufaj mi, Ron. To nie jest żadna sztuczka. To prawda. - Powiedział spokojnie Harry. - Polubiłem go. Chcę abyście też spróbowali go poznać.<br>Ron zaśmiał się. Hermiona rozpłakała. Cóż za drama - pomyślał Harry, wzdychając cicho. Cóż. Jednego mógł być pewien. Jego przyjaciele z pewnością nie będą mu w tej sytuacji pomocni.

Następna część planowana na: 20.09.2014


	3. Część 3 - Kłopoty w raju?

**Poison:** _Hej, wybaczcie, znowu spóźnienie, ale jakoś lepiej mi się pisze/sprawdza/poprawia w nocnych porach a czułam, że muszę jeszcze parę razy wszystko przejrzeć zanim wrzucę._

_Tak więc nadchodzi 3 część, która pokaże trochę światła na to, co wydarzy się w późniejszych odcinkach. Mam nadzieję, że mój plan Wam się spodoba ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Część 3 - Kłopoty w raju?<strong>

- Naprawdę nie rozumiem was. To my jesteśmy ci "dobrzy", prawda? Dlaczego więc ograniczacie nas w taki sposób, każąc mi nienawidzić Draco? Powinniśmy być mądrzejsi. - Na słowo "mądrzejsi" Hermiona otrząsnęła się. Spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela z wyrzutem, ale chyba dotarło do niej, co Harry ma na myśli i widział, że jej oczy złagodniały.

Niestety Ron nie zrozumiał...

- Tobie do reszty odbiło! - warknął, machając nerwowo rękoma. - To jest Malfoy. Nędza gadzina, która przez lata próbuje zrobić wszystko by cię wywalili ze szkoły. A ty nagle co? Robisz to przedstawienie w Wielkiej Sali jakby nigdy nic!

-To była rywalizacja, Ron. Myślę, że teraz go trochę rozumiem... Chciał być najlepszy w oczach ojca, sam widziałeś jaki on jest. Nie znosi odmowy i wszystko musi być po jego myśli. Wyznał mi, że ma dość robienia jak mu każą. - I Harry również...

- Nie pojmę tego, stary. Twoją orientację jeszcze mógłbym ignorować, ale twojego chłopaka? - wzdrygnął się na ostatnim słowie, chcąc pokazać jak bardzo się to wydaje dla niego obrzydliwe.

Choć Harry tak naprawdę nie czuł nic do Malfoya, słowa jego przyjaciela bardzo go zabolały. Wierzył, że będzie go wspierać we wszystkim. I będzie szczęśliwy z powodu jego szczęścia. A teraz jest głuchy na tłumaczenia i nawet nie stara się tego zaakceptować. Pewnie gdyby wyjawił im prawdę, Ron by zrozumiał, może nawet zaśmiał. Ale nie taki był cel tego wszystkiego. Harry chciał pokazać się od innej strony, wyjść z ideałów, które stworzyli ludzie dookoła niego. Również jego przyjaciele. Albo nauczą się akceptować to, co robi, albo nie są jego prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi.  
>Spojrzał się na zdenerwowaną dwójkę i wyszeptał:<p>

- To jest moje życie. Mam prawo decydować o tym z kim jestem i, przede wszystkim, KIM jestem.

- No cóż, w takim razie ja mam prawo powiedzieć, że mi się to nie podoba - odpowiedział Ron, składając buntowniczo ręce na piersi.

Hermiona siedziała cicho i przyglądała im się z wyraźną niepewnością. Nie powiedziała jednak nic na obronę Harry'ego. Dla niego to był wystarczający dowód na to, po czyjej stronie woli stać.

- W takim razie nie uważam was już za moich przyjaciół. - Słowa te ledwo przeszły mu przez gardło. Sześć lat wzajemnego wspierania się, walki ze złem, wspólnej nauki i pomocy. Czy to wszystko nie ma dla nich żadnego znaczenia? Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i wyszedł z dormitorium. Musiał się przejść i przemyśleć to wszystko.

* * *

><p>- Coś taki przygnębiony, Potter? Kłopoty w raju? - zapytał Draco, widząc przybitą twarz Harry'ego, który od pół godziny siedział pod drzewem i przyglądał się błyszczącej od słońca tafli jeziora.<br>- Można to tak ująć - westchnął i rzucił kamień w jezioro, obserwując jak tworzą się na wodzie wielkie kręgi. - Myślałem, że nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Nie odwrócili się ode mnie po wielu sytuacjach zagrażających życiu, a wypięli się widząc cię ze mną!  
>- Gryfoni - zaśmiał się ponuro Draco, dosiadając się do niego. - Ślizgoni może są aroganccy ale jeśli już się z tobą przyjaźnią to do końca - powiedział, dumnie wypinając pierś. Po chwili zastanowienia jednak dodał: - No chyba, że groziłoby im niebezpieczeństwo lub utrata majątku.<br>Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo zrozumiał, że Malfoy w jakiś swój pokrętny sposób próbuje poprawić mu humor.  
>- Niestety przyjaźń z Harrym Potterem to same kłopoty - odparł smutno.<br>- Bycie wrogiem Harry'ego Pottera to też same kłopoty - stwierdził ponuro Draco.  
>Harry zaśmiał się i spojrzał na siedzącego obok Ślizgona.<br>- Dziękuję.  
>- Za co niby? - zapytał zdziwiony Malfoy. Wyglądał na trochę zakłopotanego.<br>- Że chcesz mnie pocieszyć.  
>Draco odwrócił się, przeczesując nerwowo włosy.<br>- Po prostu obawiam się, że postanowisz porzucić nasz plan, Potter.  
>- No co ty, wywróciłem swoje życie do góry nogami i nie zamierzam tego teraz odwoływać. Zwłaszcza, że wreszcie czuję się chociaż trochę wolny - odparł pewnie Harry z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że rozmowa z Malfoyem faktycznie poprawiła mu humor.<br>Rozmawiali ze sobą jeszcze chwilę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że kilka kroków od nich, między drzewami, stał Mistrz Eliksirów. Marszcząc brwi, słuchał uważnie rozmowy swojego chrześniaka z Potterem. A więc gówniarze coś wymyślili i pogrywali ze wszystkimi dookoła. Ale Severusa Snape'a nie da się tak łatwo oszukać.  
>Widząc, że chłopcy szykowali się do powrotu do szkoły, po cichu wycofał się, obmyślając w głowie plan na dowiedzenie się całej prawdy o ich dziwnej zabawie.<p>

* * *

><p>- Wzywałeś mnie, Albusie? - zapytał Severus, wchodząc do gabinetu dyrektora.<br>- Tak, tak. Usiądź proszę, Severusie. Mam taką, ach, małą sprawę do obgadania. - Machnął ręką i na biurku pojawił się czajnik z gorącą herbatą i dwie, fioletowe filiżanki. - Chodzi o młodego pana Pottera.  
>No tak, zawsze o niego chodzi - pomyślał sarkastycznie Snape, czekając na sedno dzisiejszego spotkania.<br>- Zauważyłeś prawdopodobnie dzisiaj tę małą scenę w Wielkiej Sali. Przyznam, że trochę zaniepokoiła mnie ta nowa, ach, znajomość pana Pottera z panem Malfoyem.  
>- Ciężko było tego nie zauważyć, Albusie - prychnął Snape, wiedząc, w jakim kierunku idzie ta rozmowa. - Rozumiem, że mam się im lepiej przyglądać?<br>- Wydaje mi się - zaczął powoli Dumbledore, poprawiając swoje okulary. - że sama obserwacja w tym wypadku nie wystarczy. Przemyślałem to dokładnie i uznałem, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli młody Harry powróci do lekcji Oklumencji z tobą.  
>W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Snape patrzył z niedowierzaniem w stronę dyrektora, zaciskając pod biurkiem pięści.<br>- Nie możesz tego ode mnie żądać, Albusie - syknął, zwężając gniewnie oczy. - Ten smarkacz naruszył moją prywatność, nie mam zamiaru wyjawiać mu jeszcze więcej sekretów z mojego życia. Pewnie już teraz moja przeszłość jest w ich dormitorium tematem do żartów!  
>- Mogę tego żądać i to robię - odparł Dumbledore. Jego ton wskazywał na to, że nie chce słyszeć odmowy. Podjął już decyzję i tak ma pozostać. - Musimy się dowiedzieć, jak ich relacje się zmieniły i odciągnąć od Pottera Draco Malfoya. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne.<br>- Rozumiem, dyrektorze.  
>- Dziękuję, Severusie, jak zawsze okazujesz się pomocny. W takim razie przekażę Harry'emu wieści o nowych lekcjach. Myślę, że trzy wieczory w tygodniu to będzie rozsądna częstotliwość, nie uważasz? - Słowa Albusa, choć wypowiedziane spokojnym tonem, cięły jak brzytwa. Snape wiedział, że dyrektor miał w sobie trochę z despoty, jednak nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo nie obchodzi go samopoczucie jego podopiecznych. Potter zrobił coś niewybaczalnego. Włamał się do jego myślodsiewni i uszło mu to płazem. Tym razem to Snape złamie bariery Gryfona i obnaży jego tajemnice, by zrozumiał, jak to jest gdy ktoś włazi z butami w miejsca, w które nie powinien.<br>O tak. Snape z pewnością to wykorzysta.

* * *

><p>Hedwiga radośnie pomachała skrzydłami, zbliżając się do stołu Gryffindoru i upuszczając elegancko list na kolana Harry'ego.<br>- Zazdroszczę ci tej sowy, Harry - powiedział szczerze Neville. Jako jeden z nielicznych Gryfonów nie oceniał go negatywnie po scenie w Wielkiej Sali.  
>- Twoja sowa też jest dobra, Neville. Może trochę bardziej... żywa. - Zaśmiał się Harry, otwierając list. Szybko jednak uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.<br>- Złe wieści? - zapytał cicho Gryfon, rozglądając się po sali, jakby upewniając się, że zaraz nie wyskoczy na nich Voldemort.  
>- To od dyrektora. Mam mieć dodatkowe er... zajęcia ze Snape'em.<br>Neville przełknął głośno ślinę i poklepał kolegę po ramieniu. Mistrz Eliksirów wciąż wzbudzał w nim tylko negatywne uczucia. Miał nadzieję, że pozbędzie się tego mężczyzny ze swojego życia, jednak ten jak na złość postanowił zmienić przedmiot na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią.  
>- Babcia mówi, że w każdej, nawet najbardziej beznadziejnej sytuacji, znajdzie się jakiś pozytyw. Chociaż... nie bardzo wiem jaki tutaj mógłby się znaleźć - zauważając, że zaczyna bełkotać, uśmiechnął się słabo i wrócił do swojego posiłku. - Ja już się zamknę, wybacz.<br>Harry też nie miał pojęcia, co pozytywnego mogłoby wyniknąć z lekcji Oklumencji. Ze Snape'em. Znowu. Nie wierzył, że mężczyzna chciał go uczyć po tym, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku. Do teraz miał dreszcze, wspominając reakcje Snape'a, gdy ten nakrył go na przeglądaniu jego wspomnień.

Kątem oka zauważył jak Draco wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Zmusił na swoją twarz uśmiech, gdy chłopak podszedł do jego stołu i pocałował go w policzek. Nadal nie czuł się dobrze z publicznym okazywaniem uczuć, zwłaszcza, że wywoływały one nienawistne okrzyki z różnych stron Wielkiej Sali. Część nauczycieli karcąco zmierzyła ich wzrokiem.  
>- Musimy pogadać - szepnął mu do ucha zanim skręcił w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.<p>

Po obiedzie odszukał Malfoya i dał mu sygnał by za nim szedł. Ten przytaknął i ruszył w jego kierunku. Harry pospiesznie wyszedł z sali i zaczął kierować się w stronę biblioteki.

- Ok, czysto. O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?  
>- Dostałem list od ojca. Już wie.<br>Po chwili ciszy, Harry odezwał się w końcu:  
>- Jakieś konkrety? Przypuszczam, że nie był zadowolony...<br>- Gorzej.  
>- Co może być gorsze od gniewu? - zapytał zdezorientowany, wywołując tym przebiegły uśmieszek na twarzy Ślizgona.<br>- Doprawdy, Gryfoni są tacy niewinni, że-  
>- Do rzeczy, Malfoy - przerwał mu Harry, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.<br>- Uważa, że to jakaś moja sztuczka na pozyskanie względów u... Wiesz kogo.  
>- Voldemorta? - Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się prawie do linii jego włosów. Jakby mało mu było problemów na tę chwilę.<br>- Tak... Podejrzewam, że kazał mieć Snape'owi na mnie oko. Trzeba więc przekonać go, że to nie jest żadna gra.  
>- Ciężko będzie oszukać Snape'a...<br>Przekonać Snape'a do powagi ich związku? Dla Harry'ego wydawało się to niewykonalne. Już teraz dostrzegał podejrzliwe spojrzenia Mistrza Eliksirów. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później pojawią się pytania. W dodatku ten nagły powrót lekcji Oklumencji...  
>- Nie wiem jak to zrobimy, Potter, ale mój ojciec ma zrozumieć, że ja nie żartuję! - Warknął, chwytając Gryfona za krawat i przyciągając do siebie. - Jak będzie trzeba to podkręcę trochę nasze miłosne sceny.<br>Harry przełknął głośno ślinę. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że to wszystko nie skończy się dla niego dobrze.

* * *

><p>Planowana część 4: 25.09.2014!<p> 


	4. Część 4-1 - Czas zmian

**Poison:** Wybaczcie! :( Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam i miałam trochę rzeczy do pozałatwiania, obiecuję, że nadrobię tak szybko jak się da! ;)  
><em>Vrele<em> - fakt, trochę szybko mu to poszło, ale z drugiej strony jest to trochę zrozumiałe, patrząc na ich książkowe relacje. Ron zawsze miał mocny temperament i Harry pewnie miał tego dość.  
>Poza tym zaznaczyłam, że ostatnio sytuacja między nimi była trochę napięta, a reakcja przyjaciół na zmiany w jego życiu chyba przeważyła szalę. :) Poza tym działał pod wpływem emocji, był rozdrażniony - a kto go tam wie. ^^<br>Dziękuję za favy, komentarze i wejścia! Jest ruch, jest wena. ;)

**Część 4 - 1: Czas zmian**

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak reagować na zachowanie Malfoya. Chłopak coraz bardziej próbował zwrócić na nich uwagę, zachęcał go nawet do trzymania się za rękę w bibliotece. Oczywiście Harry przy pierwszym kontakcie gwałtownie się odsunął, częściowo dlatego, że kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Brakowało mu Rona i Hermiony. Spoglądał na nich czasem przy stole Gryffindoru, jednak żadne z nich nie wyglądało jakby chciało utrzymać z nim kontakt.  
>Dzisiaj zaczynały się pierwsze zajęcia Oklumencji ze Snape'em. Harry obawiał się, że profesor zobaczy, jakie tak naprawdę relacje dzielą jego i Malfoya. Nie potrafił zamykać przed nim umysłu, jednak wierzył, że może szczęście mu dopisze i nie trafi na te wspomnienia...<p>

_

- Pan Potter. Trzy minuty spóźnienia. - Usłyszał, po przekroczeniu progu gabinetu Snape'a. - Minut dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.  
>Zapowiada się świetnie - pomyślał i posłusznie usiadł przy biurku.<br>- Dzisiaj, jak wiesz, powrócimy do zajęć Oklumencji. Wiedz, że nie byłem z tego powodu zadowolony, jednak dyrektor poprosił mnie o to, uznając, że może jeszcze jest dla ciebie jakaś nadzieja... W co śmiem wątpić. - Wąskie usta wygięły się w złośliwym uśmieszku. - Zanim przejdziemy do lekcji, chcę ustalić kilka rzeczy. Pierwsza: pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci dotykać niczego w tym pomieszczeniu bez mojego pozwolenia. Druga: nie wolno ci nikomu powiedzieć o tych zajęciach i co się na nich wydarzy. I trzecia: nie próbuj ze mną dyskutować, Potter. To mój gabinet, moje zajęcia i moje zasady.  
>Harry słuchał swojego profesora i przytakiwał mu, gdy ten wymagał tego, unosząc jedną brew. Nie chciał być tu dłużej niż musi, dlatego wolał nie prowokować kłotni lub, co gorsza, rozzłościć Snape'a. Był jakoś dziwnie zmęczony, miał ochotę tylko położyć się i zasnąć. Tylko leżąc w łóżku mógł na chwilę oderwać się od problemów i wyobrażać sobie, że wszystko jest ok. Na własne życzenie zmienił swoje życie i nie żałował tego, żałował tylko, że dowiedział się prawdy o ludziach, którzy byli mu bliscy. Czasem żyjąc w kłamstwie człowiek mniej cierpi, jednak co to za życie?<br>- Przygotuj się, Potter. Raz, dwa, trzy, legilimens!  
>Smuga światła uderzyła go i zanim zdążył się zorientować, pojawiły się jego wspomnienia...<br>Syriusz ściskający go na Grimmuald Place.  
>Dursleyowie wrzeszczący na niego za nie wykonanie prac domowych.<br>Pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie.  
>Draco rozmawiający z nim nad jeziorem...<br>- Nie! - krzyknął, wyrzucając intruza ze swojej głowy.  
>- Co, Potter? Czyżbyś chciał ukryć wspomnienia ze swoim chłopakiem?<br>- To chyba oczywiste, profesorze, że chciałbym zachować trochę prywatności, prawda? - odpowiedział Harry nerwowym głosem.  
>- Prywatności? Z tego, co kojarzę, ty nie szanujesz mojej prywatności. Dlaczego ja miałbym szanować twoją? - odparł Snape, udając zaskoczenie. - Czyżbyś był tak wielkim hipokrytą, Potter?<br>Harry zacisnął pięści i spojrzał w ziemię, próbując opanować złość. Wiedział, że zaglądanie do myślodsiewni profesora było błędem, ale nie zrobił tego po to by go poniżyć albo wykorzystać przeciwko niemu!  
>To był czas zmian. Zrobił już tak dużo, może w końcu czas zrobić coś więcej, w dodatku całkowicie szczerego tym razem.<br>- Przepraszam - wyszeptał, spoglądając w oczy Snape'a. - Żałuję, że naruszyłem pana prywatność. Nie zrobiłem tego na złość. Nikt nie wie o tym, co ujrzałem. Chciałbym cofnąć czas ale nie mogę, dlatego pozostaje mi tylko... przepraszam.  
>Snape patrzył się na niego w ciszy, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. Czarne źrenice przedzierały się przez jego własne, szukając dowodów na kłamstwo. Jednak nic nie znalazły. Harry był z nim całkowicie szczery. Po chwili profesor odwrócił się i machnął ręką.<br>- To koniec na dziś. Wynoś się.  
>Gryfon bez słowa opuścił gabinet, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dawno tak dobrze się nie czuł. W końcu zrzucił kamień z serca, który nieświadomie mu tak długo ciążył. Przeprosił Snape'a. Nieważne, że ten nie odpowiedział na jego wyznanie. Wiedział, że profesor przyjął do wiadomości jego słowa. Być może to kolejny krok na przód? Czy uda mu się poprawić z nim stosunki? Chociaż minimalnie? Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale pragnął zdobyć zaufanie Mistrza Eliksirów. Po tych zajęciach zrozumiał, że Snape jako jeden z nielicznych nigdy go nie okłamał. Był szczery do bólu, złośliwy ale nigdy nie starał się nim manipulować.<br>Czy to nie dziwne, że osoby, których nie darzył sympatią, nagle okazują się najbardziej wartościowymi znajomościami jakie ma? Fakt, Voldemort na pewno nie okaże się materiałem na przyjaciela, równie dobrze mógłby zacząć nosić różowy, ale jego rywale, konkurenci, nauczyciele... Może będąc przeciwko niemu, dostrzegli w nim coś, czego nie widzieli jego przyjaciele? Być może naprawdę nie zawsze zachowywał się w porządku. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej bolała go głowa... Musiał odespać ten dzień, zanim wpadnie na kolejny dziwny pomysł.

Część 4-2 oraz 5 będą między 30.09 i 02.10 :)


	5. Część 4-2 - Czas zmian

**Poison: **Hej! Dzięki za komentarze. :) Starałam się jak mogłam by dokończyć oba rozdziały, jednak postanowiłam trochę przerobić 5, bo nie podoba mi się w jakim kierunku on zmierzał. Wróciłam do swojego miasta o 4 rano i przespałam caały dzień ;_; Niedawno zabrałam się za sprawdzanie tekstu i naprawdę 5 by Wam się nie spodobała. Nie chcę dawać Wam cukierkowego Snape'a, a niestety taki mi wyszedł w ostatniej scenie i jutro po pracy to trochę jeszcze przerobię, wstawię koło 19-20. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Część 4-2 - Czas zmian<strong>

Severus nie rozumiał tego dziwnego uczucia. Gdy obserwował wydarzenie nad jeziorem z perspektywy Pottera czuł, że jest on zaniepokojony ale również... szczęśliwy. Czyżby rzeczywiście udało im się nawiązać nić porozumienia? Biorąc pod uwagę ich wiek i przeżycia to nie było takie zaskakujące, jednak zastanawiał się, co konkretnie zbliżyło tę dwójkę do siebie i dlaczego postanowili zgrywać parę. Draco był w stu procentach heteroseksualny, Severus był o tym przekonany, w końcu to jego chrześniak. Patrząc na zachowanie Pottera względem Panny Chang i Weasley jego orientacja również nie stała pod znakiem zapytania. Tak więc jaki jest powód tego zachowania? Co chcieli tym osiągnąć?  
>Nagle jego wzrok powędrował na wieczornego Proroka Codziennego. Na stronie głównej znajdował się Draco i Potter, zdjęcie na oko sprzed dwóch lat. Pod nimi widniał duży nagłówek "Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy - homoseksualny związek dwójki rywali!". Snape pokręcił głową. To było śmieszne. Po co mieliby tworzyć skandal na taką skalę? Przewrócił szybko na stronę z artykułem i przeleciał wzrokiem po nabazgranej przez Skeeter treści. Jego uwagę zwróciła wzmianka o Lucjuszu Malfoyu, który odmówił komentarza na temat nowego związku swojego syna. Zarzekał się tylko, że to z pewnością musi być pomyłka. Obok tej informacji pojawiała się sylwetka Lucjusza, gwałtownie odwracająca się plecami do czytelnika. Severus przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, pogrążając w zamyśleniu. Czyżby Draco chciał narazić się swojemu ojcu? Zdenerwować go do takiego stopnia? Przypomniała mu się rozmowa z Malfoyem kilka dni temu, gdy informował go, że zamierza zaaranżować ślub swojemu synowi. Prawdopodobnie pomysł ten nie podszedł do gustu młodemu Draconowi i postanowił publicznie ogłosić swoją rzekomą orientację... Niestety Lucjusz nie znosił lekko takiej niesubordynacji. Z pewnością niedługo spotka się ze swoim synem by wybić mu z głowy ten szalony pomysł.<br>Ale w takim razie jaką korzyść miał w tym wszystkim Potter? Owszem, pewnie czerpał radość z reakcji Lucjusza Malfoya, ale...  
>Severusowi rzucił się w oczy inny fragment artykułu, w którym Skeeter porusza kwestię homoseksualizmu w Hogwarcie. Dyrektor tłumaczył, że jakiekolwiek relacje pomiędzy uczniami są kontrolowane przez Opiekunów ich Domów, chcąc uspokoić zdenerwowanych rodziców. Jak wiadomo kwestia orientacji seksualnych w świecie czarodziejów również nie była łatwa. Byli rodzice, którzy zdecydowanie sprzeciwiali się propagowaniu tolerancji dla homoseksualnych uczniów, dlatego szkoła starała się unikać tego tematu. Niestety Harry Potter, jako osoba publiczna, nie mógł w ciszy spotykać się z kimś tej samej płci, licząc, że nikt spoza Hogwartu się o tym nie dowie. Czyżby Potter celowo sprowokował bunt rodzin uczniów, aby w jakiś sposób zemścić się na szkole... Lub na Dumbledorze? Dlaczego? Albus traktował Pottera jak własne dziecko, wybaczył mu zdemolowanie gabinetu, łamanie zasad i pyskowanie, a ten dzieciak w taki sposób chce mu się odpłacić? Może dyrektor wiedział o tym, dlatego kazał mu powrócić do zajęć z chłopcem, aby przewidzieć, co jeszcze może planować by oczernić szkołę? Chyba czas na jego wieczorną porcję whiskey, bo tego nie dało się ogarnąć na trzeźwo...<p>

* * *

><p>Harry po cichu wszedł do swojego dormitorium, szybko przebierając się i wskakując do łóżka. Widział, że Ron i Dean jeszcze nie spali i gdy mijał ich czuł na sobie lodowaty wzrok. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze, lecz wiedział, że to w żaden sposób nie była jego wina. Wydarzenia z ostatnich dni jedynie pokazały, kim są naprawdę. Mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia samotności. Zaskoczyło go, że pomyślał o Draco i ich rozmowach nad jeziorem. Tak miło było swobodnie porozmawiać z kimś, nie bojąc się odrzucenia...<br>Przed zaśnięciem poczuł pilną potrzebę skorzystania z toalety. Wstał i w ciemności, nie chcąc budzić innych, ruszył w stronę łazienek. Po kilku minutach wychodząc zobaczył w drzwiach Rona. Był w brązowej piżamie, którą prawdopodobnie odziedziczył po swoich braciach.  
>- Słuchaj... - zaczął Harry, licząc, że tym razem zostanie zrozumiany.<br>- Nie, to ty słuchaj - przerwał mu Ron, zbliżając się do niego o kilka kroków. - Możesz myśleć i robić co chcesz, ale nie zaakceptuję tego, co zrobiłeś. To... To jest jak zdrada, Harry! Malfoy jest naszym wrogiem, od lat nam ubliża a ty stajesz po jego stronie, odwracając się od nas? - Starał się desperacko nie podnosić głosu, jednak emocje wzięły nad nim górę i mówił coraz głośniej. - Jesteś Gryfonem. Byłeś naszym przyjacielem. Razem biliśmy się przeciwko sługusom Voldemorta, a teraz wchodzisz na ich terytorium?  
>- Draco nie jest śmierciożercą - odparł Harry, czując jak wzrasta w nim irytacja. - Poza tym to nie ja odwróciłem się od was tylko wy ode mnie.<br>- Jest synem śmierciożercy! To chyba wystarczający powód by się z nim nie zadawać.  
>- Nikt nie wybiera sobie rodziny, Ron. Nie może odpowiadać za czyny swojego ojca... Nie znasz go, mało kto go zna! Tak ciężko dać mu szansę? Wierzę, że on byłby ponad to i zacząłby z tobą znajomość od nowa...<br>- Uważasz, że jest ode mnie lepszy, tak? - warknął oburzony Ron, chwytając Harry'ego za koszulkę. - Ten sukinsyn z dobrego domu jest lepszy od biednego Weasleya, to chcesz powiedzieć? - Puścił go, odpychając przy tym od siebie z taką siłą, że Harry ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. - Powiem ci coś, Potter. Może trzeba było od samego początku wybrać Slytherin, jeśli ludzie w tym Domu ci nie odpowiadają.  
>Harry patrzył na niego przerażony. W końcu ile razy mówił Ronowi jak bardzo się cieszy, że wybrał Gryffindor. Ile dla niego znaczy posiadanie takiego Domu i przyjaźń z nim... A teraz miał wrażenie jakby jego przyjaciel dał mu w twarz. Lata wspólnych rozmów i zabaw... Wszystko rozsypało się jakby nigdy nie istniało. Tak jak do teraz miał jeszcze odrobinę nadziei, że sprawy się ułożą, tak teraz wszystko runęło. Czując jak łzy napływają mu do oczu, szybko minął Rona i podszedł do swojego łóżka, pakując się.<br>- Harry... - usłyszał za sobą głos Neville'a, który pewnie słyszał ich wcześniejszą rozmowę.  
>- Idź spać, Neville - powiedział cicho i wyszedł z pokoju. Wiedział, że nie było już dla niego miejsca w Gryffindorze. Domu dla ludzi tworzących pozory i fałszywe przyjaźnie.<p> 


	6. Część 5 - Nie ma tego złego

**Poison: **Ahh dzień taki krótki! Czemu taki krótki. :( A jutro znowu kolejne godziny spędzone w pociągu. Chyba czas zabierać lapka w podróż i korzystać z tych wolnych kilku godzin!

Rozumiem Wasze rozdrażnienie tym Ronem, ale cóż... Nigdy nie lubiłam go i nie lubię pokazywać go w dobrym świetle. Zauważyłam, że często w fanfickach autor przelewa swoje odczucia na los postaci w opowiadaniu. Np. ja nie lubię Rona i Ginny, dlatego zawsze im źle życzę. :D Poza tym zawsze uważałam, że to Trio jest jakieś takie naciągane.

Pytaliście ile będzie rozdziałów. Obecnie mogę powiedzieć, że na pewno będzie ich około 15 i będą podobnej długości (ale nie krótsze, obiecuję! :)). Staram się regularnie dodawać, ale zaczynają się studia a to nie za fajne połączenie z pracą. Ale spokojna głowa, czas na fiki zawsze się znajdzie. ^^ W razie czego, będę informować, przepraszać, kajać się i nadrabiać! Ponownie dziękuję za komentarze, to naprawdę miłe. :3

Enjoy!

**Część 5 - Nie ma tego złego...**

Harry przespał tę noc na korytarzu, niedaleko Wieży Gryffindoru. Ciężko było obudzić się rano na zimnej i twardej podłodze. Bolały go plecy, ręce, kark... W dodatku zmarzły mu stopy i dłonie. Zastanawiał się, czy tak się czują dzieci, wyrzucone z domu przez swoich rodziców. Uczucie zdrady wciąż kłuło go w serce i nie dało o sobie zapomnieć.  
>- Panie Potter, co Pan tu, na Merlina, robi? - Zobaczył McGonagall wychodzącą zza rogu korytarza. Uniósł głowę, zwężając oczy, gdy ostre światło słońca przebiło się przez szybę, prosto w jego twarz.<br>- Wstaję - odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
>- Mam nadzieję! Dlaczego nie spałeś w swoim dormitorium? - zapytała, z wyraźną troską w głosie. Harry spojrzał w ziemię, bojąc się tego przenikliwego spojrzenia swojej nauczycielki.<br>- To nie jest już moje dormitorium - odpowiedział cicho, próbując zachować zimną krew. - Pani profesor, wydaje mi się, że nie ma już dla mnie miejsca w Gryffindorze.  
>McGonagall spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i uklękła przy nim, chwytając za szczupłe ramiona.<br>- Dlaczego tak mówisz, Harry? Byłeś tu sześć lat, masz tu przyjaciół...  
>- Nie, nie mam - przerwał jej, strząsając pomarszczone dłonie ze swoich ramion.<p>

Nauczycielka odsunęła się od swojego ucznia i wyprostowała się, strzepując z szaty niewidzialny kurz. Przez chwilę obserwowała pogrążonego w myślach chłopca, po czym odchrząknęła głośno.  
>- Cóż. W takim razie musimy wybrać się do dyrektora. Za mną, Panie Potter. I proszę wziąć ze sobą swoje rzeczy.<br>Było jeszcze wcześnie. Na oko około piątej rano. Za oknem budziła się jesień, barwiąc liście drzew na żółto i pomarańczowo. Harry posłusznie podążał za McGonagall, aż do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Pamiętne miejsce, które jeszcze tak niedawno opuścił rozwścieczony.  
>Minerwa wypowiedziała hasło i zaczęła wspinać się po krętych schodach, dając znać swojemu uczniowi by za nią podążył. Następnie zapukała w ogromne, solidne drzwi i usłyszawszy głośne "proszę" wkroczyła do środka.<br>- Ach, Minerwo. Widzę, że przyprowadziłaś ze sobą młodego Pana Pottera. Można wiedzieć, w jakiej sprawie? - zapytał starzec, głaszcząc swoją długą, siwą brodę.  
>- Zdaje się, że pan Potter nie chce mieszkać dłużej w wieży Gryffindoru. - Głos McGonagall był chłodny i rzeczowy. Nie chciała pokazywać, że się martwi i... że jest jej przykro z tego powodu. Harry zawsze był jej ulubionym podopiecznym, nie ze względu na popularność, ale na szczerość i dobre zachowanie. Był nieśmiały, jednak nigdy nie brakowało mu odwagi. Myśl, że opuści jej Dom dręczyła ją niemiłosiernie. Czuła, że zawiodła. Nie upilnowała sytuacji w dormitoriach i doprowadziła do tego...<br>- Można wiedzieć dlaczego? - odparł Albus, patrząc tym razem w stronę Harry'ego.  
>- Profesorze, chciałbym prosić o możliwość opuszczenia Wieży Gryffindoru. Wiem, że nie ma już tam dla mnie miejsca i nie jestem... akceptowany przez osoby tam mieszkające.<br>Przez chwilę w gabinecie zapanowała cisza. Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby cierpliwie badał zaistniałą sytuację. Pewnie domyślił się, z jakiego powodu Harry nie był już akceptowany w swoim Domu.

- Dobrze, Harry - odpowiedział po chwili, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Gryfon nie był pewien, czy był to przyjazny uśmiech. W błękitnych oczach czaiło się coś... niepokojącego. - Niestety zmiana Domu jest wbrew zasadom, natomiast rozumiem twoją sytuację i uważam, że możemy je lekko... nagiąć. W takim razie, Harry, rozumiem, że twoim nowym Domem będzie ten, który był ci pisany od samego początku?  
>Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i przytaknął powoli. Nie miał pojęcia, że Dumbledore wie, gdzie chciała umieścić go Tiara. McGonagall wyraźnie była skołowana i spoglądała raz na Albusa, raz na Pottera, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi.<br>- Tak więc, mój drogi chłopcze, Slytherin! - odparł, zdecydowanie zbyt radośnie, Dumbledore.  
>- Słucham? - żachnęła się Minerwa. - Albusie, chyba nie mówisz poważnie...<br>- Mówię najzupełniej poważnie - odpowiedział wesoło dyrektor i machnął różdżką. Szaty, które Harry trzymał w dłoniach, nagle zmieniły barwy. Zamiast żywych czerwieni, teraz widniały na nich zielono-szare odcienie. Dopiero teraz Harry zrozumiał, jak bardzo zmienił swoje obecne życie. Nie tylko zerwał przyjaźń z Ronem i Hermioną. Zostawił za sobą również swój Dom i rozpoczął nowe znajomości. Na jego twarzy pierwszy raz dzisiaj pojawił się prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech.

* * *

><p>Gdy Severus został poinformowany o zmianie Domów przez Pottera, niemal upuścił fiolkę z silną trucizną. W porę udało mu się przytrzymać naczynie i szczelnie zakorkować. Potem oczywiście nastąpiła żywa dyskusja z dyrektorem, w której on, jako naczelny postrach Hogwartu, wyraźnie okazywał swoje niezadowolenie co do decyzji swojego przełożonego. Tłumaczył, że Potter jest "typowym Gryfonem" i nic tego nie zmieni. Jednak, co było do przewidzenia, Albus Dumbledore jedynie przyglądał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów ze stoickim spokojem i informował, że jego decyzja jest ostateczna i nie podlega dalszej dyskusji.<br>- Więc jak to widzisz, Albusie? Potter zostanie zjedzony przez moich podopiecznych! - warknął Snape, wyobrażając sobie Gryfona gnębionego przez swoich uczniów. Właściwie widok ten nie był wcale taki zły...  
>- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien, Severusie? - zapytał Albus, a jego oczy znowu tak irytująco błyszczały...<p>

Pozostawało tylko czekać i obserwować, co przyniesie jutro.

* * *

><p>Harry wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył drzwi do swojego nowego Pokoju Wspólnego. Za nim, w ciszy, szedł Snape. Nie odezwał się do chłopaka ani słowem, gdy zobaczył go czekającego przy wejściu do dormitorii. Patrzył po prostu chłodno i minął go, wymawiając ślizgońskie hasło. Harry nie spodziewał się niczego więcej. Zbyt długo znał Mistrza Eliksirów by liczyć na ciepłe powitania czy uśmiechy.<br>Pokój był duży i przytulny, pamiętał go z drugiego roku, gdy wtargnął tu wraz z Ronem. Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc myśleć o byłym przyjacielu. Wkroczył do pomieszczenia i pozwolił Ślizgonom się rozpoznać.  
>- Potter? - zapytał jeden z nich, śmiejąc się złośliwie. - Przegrałeś zakład czy może polubiłeś zielony? - Pokój ryknął śmiechem, a Harry czuł, że na jego twarzy pojawia się rumieniec. Nagle pomyślał, że może to wszystko to był błąd, może powinien to cofnąć, wszystko cofnąć... Lecz po chwili poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Z początku myślał, że to Draco, przyszedł dodać mu otuchy, lecz odwracając głowę, ujrzał wypraną z emocji twarz Snape'a.<br>- Pan Potter ze względu na... pewne problemy zaistniałe w Gryffindorze, został przeniesiony do Slytherinu. Jako jeden z was ma teraz całkowite prawo tu przebywać oraz dzielić dormitoria z resztą uczniów szóstego roku

Ślizgoni patrzyli na nich z otwartymi ustami. Pierwszy zabrał głos Draco, który właśnie wyszedł z pokoju, zobaczyć co to za zamieszanie. Gdy zobaczył Harry'ego w barwach swojego Domu uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Mamy Pottera! - powiedział, przypominając tym scenę z początku pierwszego roku, gdy Harry został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Najwyraźniej jego humor udzielił się reszcie pokoju, ponieważ wszyscy zaczęli skandować jego imię, jakby był jednym z nich. Odetchnął głośno i czuł, jak dłoń na jego ramieniu popycha go w stronę uczniów. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy pomyślał, że jego profesor w ten sposób próbuje dodać mu otuchy. Odwrócił się i szepnął "dziękuję". Snape prychnął i odwrócił się, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.<p>

Draco podbiegł do niego i otoczył go ramionami, zyskując kilka nieprzyzwoitych komentarzy. Harry zarumienił się ponownie i schował głowę w zgięciu jego szyi.  
>Po długim czasie rozpaczy i żałobie po Syriuszu, w końcu czuł, że odnalazł nową drogę i ludzi, z którymi może nią podążać. Niestety nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że część tych uśmiechów i wiwatów to tylko pozory, a zaskakująco pozytywne przyjęcie wcale nie wróżyło mu spokojnego roku w gnieździe Ślizgonów. Oczywiście Harry nigdy nie zapomniał, gdzie tak naprawdę trafił. Kim byli ojcowie i matki niektórych z nich, co część osób z siódmego roku mogła mieć na przedramieniu. Trwała wojna, Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, że zaznał swego rodzaju spokój. Może takie właśnie było jego przeznaczenie - znaleźć się tutaj, z nimi wszystkimi.<p>

* * *

><p>Wizyta w Wielkiej Sali wcale nie okazała się mniej stresująca. Krukoni patrzyli na niego krzywo, dyskutując o regulaminie i o tym, jak Potter ponownie nagiął zasady. Gryfoni buczeli, gdy przechodził obok nich, jeden z trzecioklasistów rzucił nawet w niego kawałkiem pomidora.<br>- Zdrajca - powiedziała Ginny, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią. - Jesteś zwykłym zdrajcą.  
>- Może zapytaj swojego brata, komu zawdzięczam wyswobodzenie się z Gryffindoru - odparł, mijając resztę Gryfonów bez komentarza.<br>Puchoni jak zwykle szczerzyli się do niego i Draco, od czasu do czasu machając i puszczając oczka. Harry był pewien, że ten Dom musiał skrywać jakąś tajemniczą plantację marihuany w szklarni, bo nigdy nie widział tak radosnych ludzi jak ta zgraja.  
>- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał cicho Draco. - Co oni zrobili tej nocy, że postanowiłeś opuścić Dom?<br>- Wystarczyła prawda, Draco - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie ma sensu się tym zadręczać... Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci to, ze jestem w Slytherinie.  
>- A czemu miałoby mi to przeszkadzać? - spytał Draco zabierając się za śniadanie. - Mam do ciebie lepszy dostęp - dodał i zaśmiał się cicho, gdy usłyszał, że Harry zaczął się krztusić sokiem.<p>

* * *

><p>Kolejna część planowana: 5.10 (jak będę żyła po powrocie), ewentualnie 6.10! :)<p> 


End file.
